


Sprouts, Buttercups and Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, underswap - Freeform, whoops??? take this trash lololol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hey idk what to put for this but i promise it's a semi-ok story





	Sprouts, Buttercups and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human child escapes from an orphanage, and goes to the Mountain to find their friend.

They had.. done it. They had actually manged to sneak out, surprisingly. But now.. all they needed to do was make sure they didn't get caught. The child, face dirty and legs covered in colorful bandages, began their trek towards Mt. Ebott.

The trail was filled with wildflowers and buttercups, and.. they stopped for a second to pick some. They put a couple of wildflowers in their hair before continuing on their way. They loved these flowers-- and they were some beautiful, too! Hopefully they would appreciate them bringing some for them to see..

They weren't sure how much time had passed before they came upon a large hole in the ground. They took in a deep breath, closing their eyes before they took a step closer.

They felt their courage drain. Could they really do this? How deep was the hole?

... Would they die? They almost took a step back, but then.. they remembered. This was for them. They had to find them they had to _o they had too they had too--_

They stepped over the edge, feeling.. weightless as they fell. They shut their eyes tighter before they relaxed. This wasn't so bad, was it?


End file.
